


You've got a heart as loud as lions

by Cirkne



Series: Breaking Glass [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Yamaguchi/Sugawara can be taken as both platonic and not, depressed Yamaguchi, i just had feelings about them, sad yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi tries so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got a heart as loud as lions

**Author's Note:**

> SO APPARENTLY [This amazing drawing](http://prince-of-the-palmtrees.tumblr.com/post/95127004125/for-some-reason-i-was-having-sad-yamaguchi) was (sort of) inspired by my writing and I'm so happy. So I wrote this as a thank you <3
> 
> Title from Read all about it by Emeli Sande 
> 
> The song was mostly chosen because I would listen to it a lot on my bad days.

Volleyball is-

Fun. At least it's supposed to be. Yamaguchi is sure that as soon as he gets better it'll be fun. He's so sure, he comes to practice early so that he could work on his own. He's so sure, he goes to train more after school. He knows it will happen. Just not now.

Sometimes he wonders if it's the depression. If he enjoyed the game before it. Doesn't remember. Hopes so.

Hinata seems so happy when the boy plays, Yamaguchi wants to look like that. Wants the others to think he shines, to think he can fly. He puts so much work into it. Tries so hard. It never works out.

There are days, the bad ones, when he comes to practice early and instead of practicing he cries. Holds the ball in his hands, feels himself shaking.

Sugawara found him like that once. Tadashi doesn't know why but the older came to the gym earlier than usual that day and he walked in on Yamaguchi sobbing. The boy was hugging his legs with one hand, pressing his head down with the other. He thinks it must have been a pathetic view.

"Yamaguchi?" Sugawara had asked, his voice calm and sweet. "What's wrong?"

"N- nothing" Tadashi answered hiccuping. 

Koushi sat down, his back pressed to the boy's and stayed like that without saying anything. He let Yamaguchi cry and made it sure the younger knows he's there.

"Do you need a hug?" Sugawara asked when it was time for the others to start showing up. "Is that- are you ok with touching?"

"Uh- y- yeah" Tadashi said between sobs and was pulled into a tight hug. It was warm. That's about the only thing he remembers.

Since then, on the days when Sugawara shows up to morning practice with Daichi and Azumane, he makes noise before they reach the door. Makes sure Yamaguchi hears him. And he smiles. It makes Tadashi feel like seeing flowers after a long winter. Like hot tea after a long day. It makes it all better. If only for a moment. Sometimes that's enough.


End file.
